


Benefits of Meditation

by Lady_Kaie



Series: Igtober 2020 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis Scientia, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Love, Meditation, Morning Sex, Other, Sunrises, Yoga, limber Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: Ignis takes some time out for himself and a few morning exercises.  As always his agility ensnares the attention of his lover...
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Series: Igtober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948411
Kudos: 15





	Benefits of Meditation

**Author's Note:**

> Ignitober 2020: Prompt 9: Agile

He cannot see the majesty in the streaking colors that paint the morning skyline beyond the trees of his backyard. Those gorgeous shades of pink and purple that catch the eye with their vibrant hues just before they burn down to orange and yellow where the ball of energy that lights Eos is breaking free of it’s dark confines. The world continues to slumber under the light of another glorious sunrise, but he is awake and one with the nature around him for the first time in months.

Ignis had awoken with the crow of the rooster’s surrounding the various pens his neighbors had set up and usually it would have irritated the blessed hells out of him, but this morning he was grateful for the wake up. His mind had felt stilted with duty and stress, which bunched up in his tired body and had him waking up rather out of sorts with himself and those around him. Temper short and body aching, the headaches he rarely had anymore came back full force and made it nearly impossible to concentrate on his tasks or those things that he wanted to give attention to. 

Climbing from the confines of his warm bed and the warmer body of his Darling, Ignis slid into a pair of his skin tight yoga pants and gathered up a towel. Making his way from the upper floor of the house to the bottom landing, he turned and counted the paces that led him from the living room to the kitchen’s sliding glass door that looked out over the patio. No rushed performance in the midst of a messy house would do. He needed to be one with nature to settle the wild emotions that were all tangled up and causing him problems.

A few moments later he was outside with bare feet on the dewey wooden deck of his back patio. The air, filled with notes of wet leaves and a hint of bonfire, Ignis centered himself onto the deck and bowed low in salutation to the sun. For a long moment he merely stood, enjoying its warmth on his upturned features and then ever so slowly so as to habituate his tense muscles into the motions, he slid into the first post of the morning. Bringing his right foot, bending the knee outward, and placing it just below his groin on the inside of his thigh, Ignis pressed his hands together in front of his chest and with a nice steady breath out, reached them high up into the sky. Palms part, he inhaled long and slow to fill up his body, stretching the tendons and lengthened muscles until the slightest bit of tension burned and then dropped his foot and rolled forward to grip his ankles.

That long, satisfying burn that came with the bend relaxed out after three good breaths and then he fluidly shifted forward into downward dog. Whatever stresses had filled him, were no longer there as his mind took over and guided the effortless dance he had memorized so long ago. With a lift of his left leg, letting it stretch high up to the sky, he eased it down and repeated the motion with his right leg until he was satisfied with the sensations crawling up his thighs.

The morning sun was fully up behind the splay of the trees now as the shadows and light played across his scared face which was glowing with sweat building on his brow despite the cool autumn morning that had staked its claim to the month. The tweets of the birds and wild calls of the creatures they hunt created a perfect symphony for his continued work that morning.

Slipping forward into a lunge, he tightened his core and breathed out as he slipped his arms up in warrior one pose. Effortlessly his muscles tightened and released with the simplistic movements, his fingertips waggling as they reached high up into the sky as though trying to touch the clouds, and then a calculated breath brought him straight into warrior two. Oone arm in front and the other behind both hands perfectly aligned so that he could feel the tension shoot right out of his fingertips and into the resounding silence, Ignis concentrated on that delicious burn in his thigh that was just this side of pain. It was freeing…

So was the sensation of guiding his agile form into warrior three on that leg that had been supporting his weight this entire time. Both hands out in front of his head, Ignis guided one to the ground and twisted to the side into a half moon pose. Both legs back down against the ground, his toes gripping the hard wood of the deck, he flexed and wiggled them while folding forward to hold his ankles once more. He was long… lean… agile…

The stress was falling right out of him and into the earth below the deck, hitting it with a satisfying splat sound. Another deep breath and Ignis was ready to move on.

Back down into down dog brought him to the process all over again, but this time with the other leg and when he was finished with the sequence he slowly eased himself down into table, arched his back up into cat pose and then dropped his hips to the ground, arching his trim torso into cobra.

That exquisite stretch out and over his back felt like perfection on his stressed nerves that hadn’t been relieved in several weeks. All of this delicious pain and sensation was just another reminder that he had been neglecting his routines amongst other things…

Speaking of…

A grin slid over his handsome face as he felt your eyes land on his body from beyond the glass patio door and to make sure he had your attention, Ignis slid up into down dog and then brought himself into a handstand as though it was the easiest motion in the world.

Exerting all of his control over the balance this move required, his arms taut with the effort, toes stretched to the sky and legs long and ever growing, Ignis’ grinned when he caught the sound of the door slide open. The soft padding of your bare feet trailing out onto the deck had his body lighting up all over in anticipation. Lowering himself, slowly…

A sharp inhale was the response out of you and as he settled himself down on his shoulders and rolled himself backwards, back, hips, butt, thighs, calves, and then the heels of the feet all touched the ground before the flats of his feet were back on the wooden deck, he guided his left foot up under his groin to rest on his thigh and raised his hands high in the air.

You have the perfect view of his rippling back, each and every muscle he possesses stretched and looking like a carving constructed from the finest marble, shimmering against his sweat slicked skin and just as he breathes out and slides his feet to the sides, sinking into a perfect sideways split, your own breath rushes out of you.

Grey yoga pants that are more a second skin than they are any form of attire, he is completely naked save that thin scrap of material and by the Gods its impossible not to stare. He’s gorgeous…

He knows it.

He also knows just what watching him in such a way does to you. “Darling…” He sing songs and you can swear the sound came from the heavens above like a benevolent calling upon your mortal ears. He really is too damn looking for his own good.

“Yes?” You whisper back in a choked down, gliding forward until you are in front of him and blocking the light from his face. His eyes slide open, though they see nothing but it makes you feel as though he is acknowledging you and coming out of the spell he was under while going through his morning routine.

“Would you care to join me?”

You chuckle and slide down to your knees, slipping your fingers up into his sweaty hair as you pull him forward for a kiss. “You know I am not nearly so agile…” You aren’t nearly so anything when in comparison to your perfect lover.

He is solid, lean muscle. Complete perfection even down to the scars that he is positive have disfigured him. Until the end of time, you will take the time to ensure he knows just how gorgeous these marks are and how they brand him as a hero and nothing less. Whereas Ignis is also smooth lines and perfect proportions down to the mostly symmetrical features of his regal face, again you are reminded of your immense flaws.

Abundant curves that go beyond attraction in your mind, you are the opposite of him in so many ways. Ways that make you wonder if he could see you, if he wouldn’t just up and leave. Whenever those intrusive thoughts push your self worth down too far, he reminds you that he can feel every inch of you and see all that you are through his fingertips. The texture of your skin, the expanse of it that flares out into various directions, there isn’t a single surface he hasn’t become acquainted with. A nip to your lip is your warning as Ignis, slips from his split and pins you down on the deck. “Do not get into that head of yours my love… I will not have you speaking ill of my darling.”

Giggling beneath the onslaught of kisses, the air rushes out of your lungs as this gorgeous man eased down against your curves and you feel the sweat sticking to him seep into the thin cotton of your sleep shirt just as the dew on the deck does against your back. He’s very solid against you.

“I’m sorry Iggy… Sometimes I just… wish I could do what you do.” Or wish you had the time, or the balance! Each time you try to let him teach you a few things, you just feel so foolish and self conscious so the training never goes far. It’s never Ignis to turn you away though, merely your own feelings of inadequacy and holding him back.

Ignis smiles wickedly down at your face which he knows is blushing and rocks his hips against you with a steady shift of his lower body. “We can start with a few easy stretches… you don’t even have to move from your back…”

“I don’t huh?” Of course you don’t…

But you do want to beg the question as to if he really plans to continue this outside…

The sole response you receive is a darkly wicked chuckle that sends a current of goosebumps all over your flesh. That question you had been pondering never leaves your mouth and never has the time to fully congeal in your mind as Ignis fills your senses from every direction with him. 

That morning your body is treated to a very special exercise in respect to training your agility, that as Ignis promised, doesn’t require you to move from your back. In the aftermath you aren’t sure if you’ll walk right for the day, but you can say that you feel thoroughly stretched out in all the right places.

Ignis is also rather proud of himself and murmurs against your ear as the two of you stand up and head inside to shower. “Darling… I do hope you will join me again tomorrow… I enjoyed that immensely. I believe you helped me get an even deeper stretch than before.”

He catches your weight easily as you sag into his arms, weak from such naughtiness, and groan. “You’re so naughty… absolutely obscene.”

“And you adore it.” His tone is lascivious and as you turn to breathe in the breath he exhales you nod and reply.

“I certainly do…” With a weakness you have started to hide less and less. You are loved and well cared for. All that this man is and has is yours and in return he deserves that from you.

This man…

He really is too much.


End file.
